Early Morning Blowjobs
by Sherain C
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto has to stay with Sakura for awhile. What happens when she's not home. Yaoi Sasunaru lemon. Oneshot turned chapter. Chapter 6 up: Idea from the wonderful Nano.yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai**

**Thanks to all those who put up with me and read my stories. Here's a little something for you guys**

Sasuke came down the stairs in a bad mood. He was slamming doors and kicking the furniture. He looked as if he'd kill anyone who would try to talk to him. He walked into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and slumped into it. " What crawled up your ass and died?" the pink haired girl asked. " ..." Was all she got for an answer. " If you're not gonna tell me then stop trying to ruin my house.

Earlier that day, Sasuke and Naruto had a petty argument which led to a fight. By fight I don't mean quarrels. Oh no. These two were boys. To top it off ninjas. It was all rasengans and chidori. Which led to the destruction of their house. Sakura had to put up with them because Kakashi said it would help with team bonding they so sorely need. Sakura protested but the man simply disappeared in the blink of an eye.

" Where's Naruto?" The raven asked. Naruto was not an early riser. Him being gone so early in the morning is one of the rarest things he did. " He went out to get some groceries. We're running low on a few things" Sasuke just sulked even more. " Come on. Naruto went out and you're sulking. You're just like a little kid waiting for his mommy" Sakura giggled. Sasuke shot her a death glare. He was already in a bad mood and now Sakura is making fun of him?! Does she have a death wish or something?

The front door opened and in popped an overly enthusiastic blond with some bags from the groceries. " Sakura-cha~ n. There was a sale today so I went and bought a little extra" Naruto said as he put the bags on the table. Sakura went through the purchased items then frowned. " Naruto, wheres the eggs?" she asked rather irritated. " Eh? Eggs?" Naruto looked puzzled. " It was the main reason I asked you to go to the store you dimwit" Sakura grabbed the keys and walked out. " Thanks to you, breakfast is gonna be late" she said before slamming the door shut.

' Whats up with her' Naruto thought. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto. He stared straight into the blond's eyes with anger. " Naruto you forgot something" Sasuke growled." I'm sorry okay. There was so many things on sale I forgot the eggs" Naruto tried to reason. " I'm not talking about the eggs. It's more important" the raven stated.

" You dobe. You didn't blow me this morning" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto had the wtf look on his face. You see every morning Naruto would give Sasuke a blowjob first thing. When Sasuke doesn't get one he gets really cranky. " You were asleep so I came down then Sakura asked me to get some stuff from the shop" Naruto pointed out. " I don't care. You should have woken me up" Sasuke said turning away. " Are you insane. Wake you up for a blowjob? And you say I was the sex addict"

" Just forget it okay" Sasuke started to walk away when Naruto grabbed his arm " WAIT! It isn't too late now isn't it? I can make it up to you" the blond pulled Sasuke down on the couch. He got on his knees between Sasuke's legs and pulled the ravens sweat pants down. Sasuke's dick was already semi-hard at this point.

Naruto licked the tip and slowly licked down. A couple more licks and he was fully erect. Sasuke always loved Naruto's mouth. Nothing can beat the actual sex but Naruto knew how to use his tongue well. Naruto gave a few sucks on each of the ravens balls before going back to licking the shaft. He went back to the tip to lick around before putting it in his mouth.

The blond began bobbing his head and Sasuke laid his head on the back of the couch. Enjoying being sucked by his boyfriend. Sasuke griped into Naruto's hair and pushed down. Urging the blond to go faster. Naruto did as Sasuke wanted and started massaging said ravens balls.

Sasuke was getting close to cumming. Naruto could tell. He started to go faster and soon after, Sasuke came all over the blond's face. Naruto licked his lips while looking straight into Sasuke's eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Naruto got up to straddle Sasuke and rubbed his palm on Sasuke's dick. " I see you're getting hard again. My mouth isn't enough this morning?" Naruto gave a light squeeze on Sasuke's cock and the latter just groaned.

" I did say I would make it up to you" Naruto pulled his pants down causing his cock to bob in front of Sasuke who licked at it like it were a lollipop. Naruto bent down to kiss him. He licked Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrance in which Sasuke gladly allowed. They fought for dominance but finally Naruto gave in. Sasuke's tongue felt through every crevice of the blond's mouth when they had to break the kiss to breath.

Naruto slowly lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock. Heated moans that could make anyone within earshot get turned on, flowed from the blond's mouth. Sasuke could only watch and enjoy his beloved ridding him. Naruto sunk his nails into Sasuke's shoulders while Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and sucked on his pulse.

Both boys sped up as the feeling pooling within their abdomens became intense. Naruto finally caved in and screamed out his orgasm. He bit down on Sasuke's neck leaving teeth marks. Sasuke came with a groan, coating Naruto's insides with his seeds. Both boys laid down on the couch, trying to regain their will to move.

There was a scream at the front door. Sakura had come home to catch Sasuke spooning Naruto and obviously still inside him. Naruto shot up and went to Sakura " Sakura-chan! It's not what it looks like" he tried to make up an excuse but what can you say in that situation? " Sasuke got up, put on his clothes and stood by Naruto. " You got a problem?" Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

" A big one! You can't do that on my couch! What if I suddenly brought guest home? If you feel the need to do it at least have the courtesy to go to the room" Sakura said rubbing her head.

" You're not mad about what we did?" Naruto asked. " Why would I be? I'm just mad at where you did it. You two are dating. It's normal to for most dating couples to want to have sex. Anyway GET INTO THE ROOM" She said holding her fist up. The two lovebirds dashed into the room not wanting their heads to be bashed in. " I'll call you once breakfast is done" she called out.

When the boys were out of sight, Sakura went into her room to a small monitor. " Thank God for security cameras. Got it all on tape" she smiled an evil smile. " I could make a fortune selling this" she played part of the video. " Better than the pictures I usually sell. How much should I charge?" she wondered as she went out if the room to make breakfast.

**Hope you liked**


	2. Chapter 2: Perverts

**This was a oneshot but here's a second chapter requested by, and the idea of YF-Emy.**

**The lovely people of fanfic have already deleted 2 of my stories saying its explicit or rated MA T.T So I've made an account in Wattpad. If any of you are interested, my username is Sherain_C. I'll be posting some of the stories I posted here that were deleted.**

**Naruto: Maybe you should quit writing altogether**

**Sherain: Excuse me?**

**Naruto: Fanfic was right to delete your stories. And how dare you write something so embarrassing about me. Even Sasuke is mad. Ne Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I'm not mad at all. In fact I think they shouldn't delete those stories**

**Naruto: WHA-**

**Sherain: Aww. Thanks Sasu.**

**Sasuke: You always make the Dobe absolutely adorable and I'm on top. Then * cencored***

**Naruto: TEME DON'T TALK ABOUT EMBARRASSING THINGS!**

**Sherain: I kinda feel sorry for you**

**Naruto: Ya think**

**Sherain: On with the story**

Sakura POV

Easiest two thousand I've ever made. Who would've tought Hinata would be the first to buy the video. Of course I kept the original for myself. Maybe I should make a few more copies.

Burning onto disk. Great. I'll make another five copies. One for Ino, one for Tenten. Hinata wants another. Kakashi wants a copy. Those Icha Icha books are rotting his brains. Jiraiya also wants a copy. If he's writing a yaoi edition I'm buying it. I'll make an extra copy for spare incase I get a random buyer.

The door to my room suddenly opened and slammed shut. I turned around to see Sasuke looking mad. " What are you doing selling Hinata private videos?" Oh man is he mad. " I'm sorry but if you two are here, I have to spend more money and I'm selling those for two grands which I'm spending on you" I'm suprised I said that calmly. I'm terrified here.

" Okay" Wait. What? " You can sell our videos but I must have a copy of every video you have" That's all? " Deal" Glad that went smooth. I gave Sasuke the extra copy. I wonder if he wants to watch it or tease Naruto with it. As long as I don't get into trouble, I'm fine with giving him the videos.

~ 2 hours ~

" SAKURAAAA" Uh oh. Naruto.

He ran down the stairs and stood in front of me, his face as red as a tomato.

" What is the meaning of this?!" He held up the dvd I gave Sasuke. " A dvd?" I tried to play dumb. " Yes I know that! I want to know how you got this footage" He was going to blow any second.

" I have a camera in my living room for security purposes" I explained. " I don't see how this has anything to do with security" He gritted his teeth " It was an interesting video so I sold it for a reasonable price. Just like any other person would" " Whre is the camera?" I pointed towards the camera in the corner.

" I've said this to Sasuke and I'm telling you the same. You two cost a lot. I'm selling those videos to cover for what I lost" Naruto was not very happy about this. " Get all the videos you've sold back" He said lowering his voice. He was harder to convince compared to Sasuke. " No. I've already spent some of the money and my clients are happy" I looked away with my nose up.

I suddenly felt a gust of wind coming from in front of me. I looked at Naruto to see him hurling a rasen-shuriken at the camera. With the size of the attack, I saw my entire roof blew away.

~ Sometime Later ~

Naruto POV

Stupid Sakura selling private and EMBARRASSING videos saying its I cost a lot. Sasuke costs WAY more than me. He's more fussy than me. And when I took out that damn camera I got an ass whooping from Sakura AND got all the blame.

Now Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and myself found ourselves in front of the bastard Sai's house. Wait. Kakashi? " Ne Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"I questioned. " I want to catch you and Sas- um want to make sure this house don't get destroyed" Hmph. Sounds suspicious. Whetever.

" Oh. Hi Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke" that bastard. We walked in Kakashi explaining why we had to stay over. " You're here too Dick-less" I so want to punch him right now. Kakashi talked to Sai in private and there were perverted grins on their faces. I just got a chill down my spine.

~ Next Morning ~

Sakura POV

With Sai's permission, I set up cameras around the house. Three in their bedroom, two in the bathroom, two in the kitchen and one in each other room besides Kakashi-sensei, Sai's and my room. I want to catch them whenever I can.

Morning coffee. Let's see. Mine is double sugar one cream. Kakashi-sensei's and Sai's is two of each. Naruto likes his coffee with two sugar and three cream. And Sasuke... Who the heck drinks coffee with no sugar or cream. Once I accidentally added cream and he almost killed me for it.

" Just strip and get in"

Was that Sasuke?

" NO! If I get in you'll rape me"

And Naruto. Better go check out the monitors.

" I'm not gonna rape you. Just fondle. Anyway it's not counted as rape if you're willing"

" LIAR!"

" Just get in"

" Fine"

Ooh bath time. I hope Saauke is going to do something kinky.

Normal POV

Sasuke pulled Naruto down into the tub and wrapes his arms around his waist. The raven placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder and took a whiff of the blond's scent. His hands slowly went downwards which made Naruto a little uncomfortable. He started pumping the younger teen causing him to moan. He rubbed himself on Naruto's buttocks before pushing him to the edge of the tub. Sasuke let go of Naruto's member and kissed down his back. Naruto mewled at Sasuke's actions. Sasuke slowly entered Naruto but before he could start thrusting the bathroom door opened.

" So dick-less isn't dick-less after all" Sai mused. Kakashi following behind.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison

" Oh nothing. Wanted to get itsome pics of you two getting in to it. Go on, continue what you were going" Kakashi smiled. Or eye smiled at least.

" GET OUT" Neruto screeched. Face all red.

After the two left, Naruto slumped into the water.

" So... You want to continue?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

" HELL NO!"

They cleaned up and went downstairs for breakfast.

~ Meanwhile ~

Sakura dragged Sai and Kakashi into her temporary room. " You two IDIOTS! She hit them on their heads. " What the hell are you doing" she crossed her arms. " Come on Sakura. You sold videos of them and want all the profit that's why you don't want us to snap some pictures" Kakashi retorted.

" Whatever. And you Sai. Did you forget I set up cameras around the house? It was all for tuat reason. Thanks a lot guys. You ruined a perfectly good video" Sakura huffed. " Still, you would have had all the profits" Sai fake smiled and tilted his head. Sakura sighed. " Would it make you happy if I split the cash three ways?" Kakashi and Sai looked at each other. " No" They responded.

" WHAT! WHY?" Sakura was furious.

" We want a copy of any material you have" The two perverts said.

" Okay. So we split the cash and I give you two a copy. Thats all"

Over the next few weeks, there was not a fangirl in Konoha that hasn't seen the two lovers in action. Naruto couldn't go anywhere without feeling like other people are looking at him in a perverted way. Sakura will not hear the end of this.

**Sorry there was no actual scene in this one. Trying not to get my stories deleted T^T**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone Time

**Hihi**

**Here's chapter 3. I would like to thank those who reviewed and the rest for reading the nonsense I write.**

**On with the story**

" Hey Dobe. What are you doing?" Sasuke hugged Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, from behind. Thanks to Sakura, mention the name Naruto or Sasuke and everyone will either giggle happily or blush. Because of that, Sakura had to spend money ( that she earned from the *ahem* videos) on a weekend stay at a five star hotel for the now very famous couple. Naruto picked the most expensive hotel he could find to get some privacy.

" Just playing minion rush" Naruto responded without taking his eyes off his phone. " Isn't that the game they made after that show. What's it called. Oh. Despicable me" Sasuke watched as Naruto played. " Yeah. Part 2. Stop leaning on me or I'll hit an obsticle" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

" Whats the goal of the game?" Sasuke was a little curious. " You gotta complete the mission. It's cool 'cause you get to knock out all the other minions" Naruto was really into the game he didn't take m7ch notice of Sasuke.

" And you're collecting..."

" Bananas"

" Why bananas?"

" Their favorite food I guess"

" ..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto on their king size bed and straddled him. He bent down to place a few kisses on the blond's neck. " Why help a minion collect bananas when I have one for you?" Sasuke asked seductively. " This hotel served bananas to rooms?" Naruto was looking rather too hopeful at that point.

" Oh God! Do I have to spell it out for you!" Sasuke was amazed at his boyfriend's idiocy. " So... They don't serve bananas?" Naruto asked confused. " * sigh* The banama I'm talking about is in my pants Dobe" Sasuke was getting pissed off. " Why would you hide a banana in your pants?"

With that Sasuke pulled his pants down revealing his pulsating erection. " Oh! Now I get it. It looks just like a banana" Naruto exclaimed poking at the cock bobbing in front of him. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He pushed Naruto down and sshved his dick down Naruto's throat, causing the blonde to fucked Naruto's mouth until he came. Naruto was still in shock at Sasuke's actions.

" What was that for?!"

" For being a complete and utter idiot!"

" Well sorry for not getting what you mean but you didn't have to do that!"

" ... Just turn around"

" Wha-"

" I said just turn around" Sasuke said emotionless. Naruto complied.

Sasuke lubricated his fingers with some lotion, curtasy of the hotel, as they forgot the lube. He thrusted one finger into the tinght ring of mucles making Naruto gasps. " Don't just shove it in like~" Whatever Naruto wanted to say, it was replaced with moans when Sasuke graced his sweet spot.

The raven inserted another finger and soon after, another finger. Naruto was enjoying Sasuke's fingers. He kept thrusting his hips into them. With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke pulled his fingers out causing Naruto to groan at the loss.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest. He diped his tongue into Naruto's navel a few times before reaching the main course. He kissed the tip and down the shaft. Licking his way back up and taking the cock down his throat. Sasuke bobbed his head, playing with Naruto's balls with his right hand. His left was busy teasing the entrance of the kitsune.

Before Naruto could cum, Sasuke held a firm grip of the base of Naruto's dick. Naruto frowned at the raven. " Let me cum bastard" Sasuke glared back " Only after I'm done with you" Sasuke positioned his throbing member at Naruto's entrance. With one hard thrust, he was fully inside Naruto.

Naruto didn't let his pleasure go unknown. His moans were music to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke's thrusts were hard and fast. Naruto was loving it. But the blond wanted more.

" Ngh- Deeper Sasu" Naruto said. Wrapping his legs round Sasuke's waist tight. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He thrust as deep as he could. " Ahh- harder- ugh- faster" This was the first time Sasuke saw Naruto so eager. He was already going as fast as he could. He had to use chakra to please his little kitsune.

Sasuke let go of his grip of Naruto's cock so they could cum together. Sasuke laid beside Naruto. Smiling at the blond then he frowned. " did you really not know what I ment by banana? It should have been obvious" Naruto giggled at him. " Nah. Just wanted to annoy you" Naruto replied. The raven rolled his eyes. " Hn" was all he said.

~ Outside ~

" Looks like the pill we put into Naruto's ramen worked like a charm" Kakashi said while drooling. Sai was holding a camera and Kakashi was recording. They had snuck into the closet of the lovebirds to 'spy' on them.

Sai looked at Kakashi with a questioning look. " What?" Kakashi asked. " Where's Sakura?" Our dear Sakura was passed out on the floor from a severe fangirl nosebleed. Looking very perverted. Sai snaped a picture of her.

" Why would you want a picture of that"

" Dick-less would want to get back at her. I want to see how he'll use this picture against her"

The two grined evily. Kakashi carried Sakura and the three if them teliported out of there.

**So... Should I write another chapter? Review onegai.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Helpful Friend

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll upload another one as soon as I can.**

**Meantime, enjoy the story.**

Naruto POV

I can't believe it. I purposely picked the most exclusive hotel in Konoha so me and Sasuke can have a little privacy but the next thing I know is that there are pictures and even a video of that night. Sasuke has no complaints since he's enjoying them. I wonder how he got Sakura to give him the videos free of charge. No! That isn't the point.

From the angle of the video, it looks like she or possibly they were in the closet. How did they get in there? Whatever it is I WANT MY PRIVACY! Stupid Sakura selling our videos. If only I could stop her. But how?

Normal POV

" Oi Dobe. What are you doing grinding your teeth" Sasuke walked out of the bathroom in a VERY small towel wrapped around his waist. " How can you be so relaxed when videos like these are being sold easily to anyone and everyone?" Naruto held the dvd up for Sasuke to see. The raven just sighed and sat beside his pouting kitsune on the bed.

" Don't be so mad about it. At least now everyone knows who you belong to" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto glared at him. " I'm not an item you can just claim" Said blond got up and walked towards the door. " No sex until I am sure that there won't be anymore videos" He slammed the door shut.

Sasuke sat there with eyes wide open in shock. ' No sex until this blows over? How long will that be!?' Sasuke started to panic. Sasuke is addicted to Naruto. Needless to say he was used to making love to the blond at least once a day. To Naruto it was a little too much but to him it was the least they could do.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, trying his best to ignore the looks he was getting. He almost wished that they would look at him with hate like they used to instead of the pervy faces some even drooling.

Whilst walking looking down, Naruto walked into someone. They both fell back on their bottoms. Naruto was about to give whoever it was a piece of his mind when he saw it was Sai. The pale boy smiled at him.

" Hey not so dick-less. Fancy meeting you here" Sai got up and held his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto grabbed the hand offered, stood up and dusted his pants. " Dick-less is bad enough. You don't have to add the ' not so' there" Naruto said angrily.

" Is this because of people buying your videos?" Sai tilted his head. " Geez how did you figure that out Sherlock" Naruto said sarcastically. " How would you like you get back at her" Sai narrowed his eyes. " What do you mean?" Sai pulled out a picture from his pocket and gave it to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sai suspiciously then looked at the photo. Naruto nearly laughed his guts out. It was a picture of Sakura passed out looking like a perv with blood flowing from her nose to her mouth and down her chin.

" I'll get you more shots of Sakura. Blackmail her with them" Naruto smiled at the idea but he thought about something troubling. " What's the catch?" He glared at Sai. " No catch. Just want to see what will happen" Sai smiled and walked away.

' That was weird' Naruto thought. ' Whatever it is, I can get my revenge on Sakura' Naruto grinned at the photo. ' Man, I'm starting to sound like Sasuke' He happily walked to Ichiraku's, thinking about what he could do with the picture.

**If you want to give any suggestions on how Naruto should torture Sakura just review. I've got some ideas but I'd love to see what you guys think.**

**Ja ne :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I guess I got too lazy and hooked on tumblr too much. Thanks to Sasunaru1123 for the idea. And sorry kidloco I didn't really understand what you meant. And for those who want to criticize the story and call it gay shit, why the heck did you read all the way to the latest chapter?**

**Anyways... Enjoy ^^**

Naruto walked into Sakura's room with a sly look dawning his face. This scared Sakura a little. She got up from her chair wondering what was going on. "Hi Sakura-chan" curling his tongue at the last syllable. "H- Hi Naruto. Wh- What can I do for y-you?" Sakura stuttered. " Hehe. Actually there is. You know all those videos and pictures circulating around the village? I want that to stop"

Sakura just let the breath she was holding go with a sigh. "Naruto we've been through this before. My answer is still the same. No" Sakura was about to go back to do whatever she was doing when Naruto tapped her shoulder. "Oh really? Then this picture won't go to waste I guess" Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "What picture?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto held the picture infront of the pinkett. "Only the most beautiful picture you've got" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the horrid photo. Naruto could not hold his laughter any longer. "Give me that!" Sakura tried to grab the picture but Naruto held it too high for her. " Stop selling things about me and Sasu and you won't see this ever again" Naruto stared at her.

"I can't. I have orders for these. If I stop selling them I'm dead"Sakura reasoned. "I don't care. Well since you don't want to cooperate I'll circulate this. Ino is gonna love this" Sakura gulped. "I- I don't care. It's just one picture" Sakura tried to assure herself. "Who said there was only one?" Naruto smiled innocently. "There's more!?" Sakura screeched. "I have my sources"

"Okay okay. Can we just compromise?" Naruto looked at her for a moment. "What do you uave in mind?" Sakura fidgeted a little trying to think of a way to prevent her photo going round Konoha. "How about we split the profits?" she sugested. "That could work. After all I should be getting something for them"

Naruto contemplated about it. "Wow Naruto I didn't know you were a money kinda person" Naruto glared at her. "You know, if I feel pissed I can just sell this" he held the picture up. "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama" Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her face. "We are splitting it 60:40" Naruto stated. "No way! I'm getting the most of it!" Sakura retorted. "50:50. That's the lowest I can go" "What! You're getting all the goods here! You get the cash just for a footage of Sasuke pounding you into the mattress. Which you enjoyed" Sakura said in her defense. "Ino~" Naruto sang. "Alright! 50:50"

Today's sales was great for Sakura. She managed to make an easy thousand with just the pictures. Satisfied with what she made, she was heading home when she passed a mall. It happened to be that there was a sale and most of the things were either half price or seventy percent off.

After about four hours, Sakura came out with bags full of clothes and accessories. She didn't mind carrying them 'cause this was the best shopping spree she had ever had. "Now I know why Naruto came home with so many bags the other time" She tought to herself. Then she remembered their deal. "OH SHIT! NARUTO" She dropped all her bags and checked her purse. She only had a hundred left and that is supposed to last her for food only. "Please help me god"

By the time Sakura got home it was already eight at night. She was walking around Konoha thinking about what to tell Naruto. The pink haired girl walked into the house as quietly as possible. It looked as if no one was home at the moment so she was relieved. Suddenly someone poked her sides. She jumped and turn around to see Naruto beaming happily at her. "So Sakura-chan. I heard you made quite a lot today and I can see you've spent your share already" Naruto looked at the bags she was carrying. "I hope you didn't forget our agreement" Tha blond tilted his head.

"Um yeah. Of course. Who could forget. I just..." Sakura mumbled the end so Naruto wouldn't hear. "Sorry. I didn't get that last part" Naruto moved closer "I said I didn't forget but I went overboard with the shopping and spent your share too" Sakura was getting worried. The once hyperactive blond is quiet. To her surprise, Naruto smiled at her. "If you can pay me back by tomorrow we'll act like this never happened" Sakura wasn't expecting that. She nodded her head and watch as the blond walk away.

~Morning~

Sakura decided to take an early morning stroll and hopefully find buyers to make up for what she loss. Whilst walking, she met Ino who was snickering at her. "What the hell are you smiling at" Sakura was getting annoyed with the looks she got from quite a number of people.

"Hey Sakura. Who knew you could be so beautiful" Ino mocked. "What are you talking about?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips. " This" Ino held up a poster sized version of the picture Naruto had. "Where did you get that!?" Sakura started to turn red. "It was on the doors on every house in central Konoha. Not to mention the banner..." Ino enjoyed seeing Sakura all flustered. "BANNER!?" Ino pointed towards the hokage monument where the enormous banner was hanging from. Sakura turned round and ran back home.

She slammed the door opened causing Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke to flinch. Naruto just smiled at her. "Naruto! You said I had time!" The enraged pinkette screeched. "Yes. I said till tomorrow, yesterday, meaning today" Naruto explained it as if he were talking to a small child. " Yeah I know that Sherlock. Butwhy so early!?" Sakura fumed. "Well let's see... You came home at eight. I said tomorrow and a new day starts at midnight. So technically you only had four hours" Naruto smiled. Sakura fell to her knees. She just felt like crying.

**Oh gosh. My brother read this and said the beginning sounded like a rape scene. Thank God he doesn't mind yaoi.**

**Review if you want smut in the next chappy XD**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Sex

**Hello my pretties**

**Here's the sixth chappy. The idea came after I read sasunaru drabbles by . An incredible writer. If you if you haven't read it, you should. She's awesome.**

**For those who don't know, Boku no Pico is a yaoi kinda show. 3 episodes long. Rather erotic.**

**On with the story**

Everywhere she went, people gave her a look which was either mocking or disgusted. The girls tease her and the boys laugh at her. Mothers pull their children away when they want to play with her. Why? All because of a picture of her looking like the most perverted girl in Konoha. The only thing running through the pinkette's mind was plots against the blond that did this to her.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai had gone on a mission. Naruto wasn't needed this time and he was glad. This means he gets to relax with no annoying friend to constantly poke fun at his genitals and no boyfriend feeling him up in public. Yup. It was one of those relaxing times. To make thing even better, Sakura was staying over at Tsunade's for training reasons. He had the whole house to himself.

Naruto spent his morning like any normal person would when they have nothind to do. He slept in. He woke up at one fifteen and had his lunch. Being Naruto, he obviously had ramen. Five cups to be precise. After that he had a shower singing 'Angel with a shotgun' at the top of his lungs(seriously who sings that loud? I'm just paranoid)

He went out and met with Kiba and spent the next three hours at the arcade. On the way back, Kiba convinced Naruto to watch a show called Boku no Pico which he had on his pendrive. He claimed that Naruto would love it. There was a mischievous glint in Kiba but Naruto had chosen it ignore it. How bad can one show be? As long as it's not horror, it couldn't be that bad.

Naruto got home took his laptop to his bed, plugged in Kiba's pendrive and clicked the first of the three videos. As the show progressed, Naruto started to get hard. He tried to ignore it and proceeded to watch the other two episodes of the show. By the end, Naruto was turned on with the weirdest boner. Not being able to hold it off anymore, he got the lube and vibrator out.

He started with rubbing his erection through his pants. Then he pulled them down and pinched his balls through his boxers. He was getting a little impatient and took his boxers off and threw it into one corner with his pants. He pumped his cock with his right hand while he fingered himself with his left.

He inserted another finger and rode them while thinking of his raven haired boyfriend. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch himself out. Soon after, he inserted a third finger. He hit his prostate and moaned at the feeling. After a couple more hits, he pulled his fingers out, feeling a bit disappointed at the loss.

He took the vibrator and coated it with an exceptional amount of lube. It was the one he had bought recently. It was quite big. One of the larger sized ones in the shop. It didn't compare to Sasuke's size but it would have to do. He poked the tip at his entrance and shivered a bit. He took in a deep breath before pushing the tip in.

His pleasure filled moan filled the room. He slowly pushed the whole vibrator in. The blonde waited till he was adjusted to it inside him and turned it on. The moment he turned it on, the vibrator instantly hit his prostate repeatedly. Naruto grunted and moaned and sometimes mewled.

The blond decided to call his lover and put it on speaker. He picked up his phone and dailed the ravens number. Sasuke picked up the phone immediately sounding panicked. "Naruto? Are you okay? Is everything fine?" Sasuke bombarded the kitsune with questions, worried about his safety. "Nh- nothing. Just talk to me" Naruto tried to keep a straight voice. "Naru? You sound weird"

Sasuke was still sounding worried. "Nya- Sasu. I wanna cum Sasu. Say something" Sasuke was definitely surprised. He must have been with Kakashi because Naruto heard the silver haired jounin excusing Sasuke. "Naru what are you doing?" The ravens voice was getting corse. He was turned on. "Vi- vibrator..." Naruto struggled to say it right. "My naughty kitsune wants to play ne. I want you to thrust that vibrator, imagining it is me"

Naruto pumped his member in time with the vibrator he was thrusting inside him. "Now I'm licking your earlobe slowly kissing down leavinh my mark on you" Naruto could hear Sasuke unzip his pants. "Heh. You beating your meat T-Teme ah" Naruto chuckled but groaned at the same time making it sound funny. "Hn. Says the guy that called me with a vibrator up his ass" Sasuke mused.

"Ah Sasu I'm gonna cum" Naruto was doing his best to keep it in. "Go ahead Naru. Cum for me" Sasuke sped up trying to cum in time with Naruto. "SASUKE!" Naruto released his load, the name for his lover escaping his lips. On the other side, Sasuke came with a grunt. Naruto picked up his phone and spoke to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasu"

"Hn. Anytime. We got to do this more often"

"Hah. We'll see"

"Love you Dobe"

"Love you too Teme"

Naruto cut the line and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sakura put her phone down. Smirking evilly, she rested her chin on her palms of her hands. "Oh Naruto. Who's the pervert now. Luckily I hooked the cameras to my phone" Her chuckle turned into an evil laughter. "Let's see how you like it when tons of people can see you looking perveted" Sakura tapped the upload button on her phone. "Naruto. YouTube is ready for you"

**Well I was wondering if I should put all the short stories in one collection or just post them 1 by 1...**

**A review maybe?**

**Ja ne**


	7. IMPORTANT

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from**Shadowcat203who was informed from**Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo


End file.
